The present invention relates to a machine element selection support system for supporting the selection of a machine element such as a rolling bearing (which is hereinafter referred to as a bearing simply).
For the optimum design of a machine apparatus, it is important to select a machine element which is used in the machine apparatus. Conventionally, to select a machine element such as a bearing, for example, there is taken such a procedure as shown in FIG. 12. That is, a customer creates information necessary for selection of a bearing (selection information) (Step 301), the customer conveys the selection information in writing to a person in charge of sales of a bearing in a bearing manufacturer (Step 302), the person in charge confirms the contents of the selection information (Step 303), the person in charge inquires the incomplete items of the contents of the selection information from the customer if necessary and adds the inquired and corrected items to the contents of the selection information (Step 304), and the person in charge transmits the selection information to a person in charge of design (Step 305). The person in charge of design selects the optimum bearing based on the selection information (Step 306). The selection results by the person in charge of design are transmitted to the person in charge of sales (Step 307), and the selection results are then transmitted to the customer (Step 308). The customer checks whether the selection results presented satisfy the business conditions (the cost and the appointed time of delivery) or not (Step 309). In case where the selection results satisfy the business conditions, the customer places an order based on the selection results presented (Step 310). In case where the selection results does not satisfy the business conditions, the selection information is reexamined and a similar procedure to the above is repeated.
Generally, in the case of a machine element such as a bearing, there does not always exist a ready-made machine element which can satisfy the need of a customer and thus, as the need arises, a new machine element must be designed. Also, even in case where there exists a ready-made machine element which can satisfy the need of the customer, the machine element may be out of stock, or, on account of the production line of a manufacturing factory, the appointed time of delivery may be delayed. In this case, the customer has to change the specifications of the machine element. In a conventional system, the delivery of the bearing selection information between as well as the presentation of the bearing selection results between the customer, the person in charge of sales and the person in charge of design depend on the human-to-human communication; and thus, the selection of the bearing according to the need of the customer cannot be made immediately.